Communication
by M.Bowen
Summary: SG1 goes on an ordinary mission and is given an artifact from the locals. The artifact does something that no one
1. P3X473

Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic. I have been reading them here for about a year and have wanted to write one for a little less time than that. This is the first chapter. I haven't thought of a title yet so if you have any ideas put them in your review. I will most likely have to title it so that I can put it up. That title will probably stay until I get a title from one of you people that I really like or for a couple chapters at least when the real plot starts to take action.

Another Author's Note: I need a beta reader. It wouldn't be very hard. I'm pretty good at spell-checking and what not, but I have been known to leave out words. Or put extras in and I'm not good at figuring out where to put comas. Put you're name in a review or e-mail me.

"Where are we Carter?" Jack asked as SG-1 walked single file on an old, worn path through a forest with yellow trees.

"We're in a forest, 2 miles south of the Stargate, sir." Major Carter replied as she walked the path behind her CO.

"Yes, I can see that." He answered sarcastically. "I meant the planet's name."

"P3X-473." Daniel put in from behind the Major.

"Why do you ask, si...Woah," she said in amazement as she looked ahead to the brick wall of unusual color.

"That is a most unusual color for a brick wall, O'Neill." Teal'c added as the team stepped out of the forest and stood side by side to look at the enormous building.

"Yeah Teal'c, there aren't many blue bricks on Earth, are there." O'Neill responded. "So...what is it."

"It's a building." Daniel speculated. At getting 'duh' looks from his team he continued. "Well, it's not like anything from history. It looks like a big, blue, brick wall around a fancy mansion. Just like on Earth."

"Teal'c and Daniel you go left. Carter and I will go right. Check for some life forms." SG-1 were about to split up when a piece of the wall began to move. "Take cover." Jack told his team and they scattered to hide as the wall opened and three very human-looking women came from behind the gate.

Yet Another Author's Note: How'd you like it? Please review. I know what I want to do with the story, but I haven't figured some things out yet. Like what language my human-like aliens are going to speak. I can't wait to get to the part where it gets funny.


	2. The Three

Author's Note: Sorry the first chapter was so short I'm trying to get to the more humorous parts of the story and be able to function the day after. I had to go to bed. While reading through my first chapter I realized a number of mistakes that made it hard to read.

Thank you to Lalene Brooks for being my beta reader and fixing everything that Spell check and I miss.

The three women slowly walked towards the place where SG-1 had been standing just seconds before.

"Ome Cay outay," called one of the three women. She was standing between the other two and wore a flowy, light blue dress that went down past her feet to the ground. The woman on her right was wearing a light pink dress of the same style. And the one on her right wore light purple.

Jack cautiously stepped out of cover and in front of the women. Daniel and Sam followed to stand on either side of him and Teal'c came last to stand next to Daniel.

"Icay m'acay Ariana," announced the woman in the light blue dress, "O'tay y'may ight ray s'icay Kira d'ancay o'tay y'may eft lay isay Serena. ho way e'aray ou cay?"

Jack looked to his team, then back to the women. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, his tay isay Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson d'ancay Teal'c." He told them as he pointed to each member of his team while saying their names.

"Sir?" Daniel and Sam asked at the same time.

"Oh...right, "he said turning to his team. "They're speaking pig latin. She said 'I am Ariana. To my right is Kira and to my left is Serena. Who are you?' I answered by telling them our names." Sam stared at her CO as he finished. Daniel looked as if he were mentally assaulting himself for not figuring it out first.

"I should have known that." Daniel blurted.

"Why?" Jack asked. "It's not exactly a commonly used language."

"Still."

"Ou yay e'aray uman hay, he tay Au'ri Tay. Ou yay ame cay rough thay e'thay Ate Gate ofay Tars Say." Came a voice from behind Jack. He turned back to the women and listened as Kira finished her sentence. Daniel had his head down in concentration. And Sam and Teal'c watched the women and their teammates.

"You want me to take this one, Daniel." Jack asked after seeing the state of his friend.

"Yes." Came a mumbled voice and Daniel rose his head. "Thanks."

"Eah yay, e'way e'aray rom fay Th'Earay. E'Way ame cay rough thay e'thay Targate Say." Jack told the women.

"Ou yay e'aray ost may ise way inay e'thay nowledge kay ofay ords way. Or fay ou yay e'way ave hay a pecial say ift gay."

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"Something about a gift." Jack answered as he turned to face his team.

"She called Jack wise." Daniel added. At this Sam had to force herself not to laugh.

"So." Jack responded.

"His tay isay or fay ou yay." Serena interrupted. Once Jack had turned around she placed in his hands a small, black box with gold designs on each side. He took the box carefully from her hands and handed it to Daniel for safekeeping.

Another Author's Note: The aliens of P3X-473 are speaking a form of Pig Latin. While writing it I realized that some of the words I typed could not be pronounced so I made up some rules for it. If you would like to know what they are saying e-mail me and I will send you their lines in English. Thank you to Lalene Brooks for the pig latin idea. I love it.

Please review. I'd like to note that this is a humor story. I don't plan to have any relationships between characters in here. I just thought I should tell you. Thank you for reading this story. I love the reviews I've gotten so far.

And now to answer my reviews:

BizzyLizzy-I can't wait to find out what happens next either.

Mountain King-This chapter is longer. And now I can receive all reviews.

MegaWriter-It's coming. I'm a slow writer, but on the weekends I will work hard on it. Later on it'll come easier to me.


	3. Going Home

SongoftheWind: I'may lad gay ou'yay iked lay itay. Iay ly onay reated cay ome say ules ray or fay e'thay anguage lay. Itay isay y'may pecial say orm fay ofay Ig Pay Atin Lay. Ack Jay oes day ound say eird way, ut bay en thay o'say oes day Aniel Day.

Author's Note: I'm sorry the first two chapters were so short. I'm not a very strong writer in school so I tend to stop at the end of an idea. I'm working on changing this and I hope this chapter is longer.

"What is it Daniel?" Jack asked his teammate as he watched him put the artifact in his bag.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it. Why don't you ask?"

"Sure." Jack responded, turning back to the women. "Hat Way isay itay?" At this the three women turned their backs on SG-1 and walked toward the brick wall. "Wait!" No response. "Follow me," and with that he began to follow the women to the wall. About half way to the wall Jack ran into a barrier of nothing and fell onto the ground.

"Ow," he mumbled, pulling himself off the ground.

"They must have a force field of some kind, sir." Sam informed her CO.

"I guessed." He retorted sarcastically as he passed his team to head towards the gate. "Let's go home."

One by one his team turned to follow him.

Half an hour later 

"Daniel," Jack called after their 2 mile hike. "Dial it up." Daniel jogged over to the DHD and dialed the coordinates for Earth. The team watched as the wormhole formed in the center and then casually walked through.

At SGC 

"Incoming wormhole" the Technician announced over the intercom.

General Hammond entered the Control Room. "Are we receiving a signal?"

"It's SG-1's IDC, sir."

"Open the Iris."

The Iris covering the Stargate opened and SG-1 walked in to the Gate Room.

"Briefing in one hour."

"Yes, sir." Jack responded before walking off to get clean.

The Briefing RoomOne Hour Later 

SG-1 and General Hammond sat around the briefing room table.

"Were there any signs of a civilization?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir. There was a blue wall made of what appeared to be brick. The surrounded some kind of mansion. We were denied access." Daniel answered. "We made contact with three alien women."

"What did you talk about, Dr. Jackson?"

"Well, I didn't talk to them."

"What do you mean?"

"I made first contact, sir." Jack interrupted. "It seems they spoke a language I know that Daniel does not."

"And what language would that be, Colonel O'Neill?"

"Pig Latin, sir. The aliens we encountered spoke Pig Latin. They gave us an artifact. A black and gold cube. Daniel has it."

"I'd like to see this artifact." The General inquired.

"I have it right here." Daniel said as he placed the box on the briefing room table.

"Do you have any ideas as to what it might be?"

"No, sir. There don't seem to be any buttons or switches on it. It's completely flat on each side. It might be a decoration." Daniel assessed.

"I want this to be your top priority." Hammond ordered.

"Yes, sir." Sam and Jack answered together.

"Dismissed." Hammond said and got out of his chair and left.

"I'd like to take this to my lab and check for energy readings." Sam told the team.

"I want to take it to my office and find out what the symbols mean." Daniel requested.

"Daniel, I think we should find out if this thing is doing anything on the inside before looking at the drawings on the outside." Jack stated.

Daniel put his head down to think. "How 'bout Sam takes it to her lab and I'll meet her there with some of my books. We can both work together."

"Good idea. I'm going to get something to eat, then I'll come see how you guys are doing." Jack agreed. "Hey T, wanna come?"

"No, thank you. I must rest." Teal'c answered, startling the two scientists. Teal'c had been so quiet during the mission and the briefing that they had forgotten he was there.

"Okay see ya later." Jack said as he stood up, pushed his chair in and promptly left.

"Well, let's go." Sam ushered picking up the artifact and leaving Daniel and Teal'c to make their way out. Daniel stood up and walked out after Sam and headed to office to get his books. Teal'c made his way to his room and began to kel-no-reem.

Sam's Lab 

"I'm getting low-level energy readings from the artifact." Sam explained to SG-1 who had finally all made it to her lab. Jack had eaten his fill of Fruit Loops and blue Jello. Sam and Daniel had been working on the cube for about half an hour and Teal'c had finish his kel-no-reem for the afternoon.

Sam's usually neat lab had equipment and books spread on every flat surface. Jack was twirling around in a chair, waiting for Sam and Daniel to find anything that would make their new artifact more than pretty box. Teal'c stood silently in the corner watching Sam run from computer to computer to check everything. Daniel was sitting in a corner reading a book on Ancient Art.

"I don't think it's dangerous." Daniel said standing up from his corner and putting his book on a book shelf. "The designs on the sides are those of a decoration. Nothing more."

"I'm still getting energy readings, Daniel." Sam pointed out. "Not many of my decorations do that." From the other side of the room came a beeping sound. A computer in front of Jack was making the loud noise and Jack had stopped spinning. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c turned to look at him.

"What?! I didn't do it." Jack responded to their stares. Sam walked over to the computer and looked at the screen. An Internet browser was open and it looked like someone had tried to use a search engine. "Maybe I tried to use the Internet." Jack told her, getting more stares from his friends. "Oh, come on, I was bored."

"I've told you not to touch my stuff!" Sam yelled.

"Woah, Carter it was just a computer. I wasn't snooping." Jack responded rolling his chair away from her a little.

BEEP! BEEP! Sam ran to the computer that was monitoring the artifact.

"It's emitting high-levels of energy. Almost of the charts." Sam told them. "I think it just powered up, or something."

The artifact began to glow and four beams came out of it. Each beam hitting the throat of one member of the team. Jack saw the beams come out and suddenly felt a burning sensation in his throat. He moved over to the phone to call for help, but collapsed before he could reach it. The rest of the team was on the floor also. All of them out cold. The computer attached to the artifact was still beeping, but the beeping seemed to be getting softer and after a minute or two the sound went away completely, leaving the unconscious team on the floor of a quiet room.


	4. Suprise!

Author's Note: When I put apostrophes ('') around a sentence it means that someone is thinking it. I will try to label which character is thinking what. Words that are italicized are words that are written. Bolded words are in Morse Code. Sometimes I will do periods (.) and underscores () though.

SongoftheWind: Blue Jello is, I believe, Colonel O'Neill's Jello of choice.

'Where am I?' Jack thought as he sat up in one of the clean, white infirmary beds. 'Why am I here? Oh...right. Bright light, burning throat, unconsciousness. Where's Janet?' He opened his mouth to call for her, but couldn't get a sound out to come out. 'No voice, got it. Now what? Is there like some kind of call button I could use?' He searched the sides of his bed and the stand next to it for a button to call Janet with. 'Aha!' He thought as he found a red button attached to a cord. The button was labeled help and he had seen patients use it before to get attention.

BEEEEEEPPP!

'This is fun.'

BEEP! BEEP!

"Yes, Colonel." Came an annoyed Doctor from her office. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

He tried again to speak and again nothing came out. 'Damn.'

"Colonel O'Neill, you and your team all suffered damage to your larynx, your voice box." Janet told him. "Other than that you are perfectly healthy. At the moment the only way for you to tell me something is to write it on the notepad I put on your bed table."

He picked up the pad and the pen on it and began the write. When he finished he lifted the pad so that Janet could read it. _This Sucks_ was written on the page.

"Thank you for that wonderful piece of insight, Colonel. Your not allowed to leave until I've talked to your entire team and figured out a better way for you and your team to communicate." BEEP! rang a tone from another patient. "I have to go help my other patients. I'll have one of the nurses bring you in some food." And with that she turned and left Jack to his thoughts.

Two Hours Later 

"You can go, Colonel." Janet told the man. He had spent an hour thinking and the other one trying to get out. The Doctor had finally given up on keeping him there when he had decided to hover over her as she filled out her paperwork. "As long as you carry around a notebook and pen to communicate with." He gave a sloppy salute to show that he would do as told and walked back to his bed to get the notebook. He picked up the notebook and pen and left making sure to slam the door on the way out (to make sure Janet knew he was gone, of course).

From the Infirmary he went straight to General Hammond's office. He knocked on the door and entered at Hammond's command.

"Colonel O'Neill, how are you feeling?" Hammond asked as Jack walked into the room.

Peachy 

"That's good to know. What do you need?"

_Briefing with SG-1 and you. 1200 hours._ He took the notebook back and flipped the page. _Please._ He obviously had this planned.

"What is this briefing about?" Hammond asked. Jack hated briefings, he'd never asked for one before. This had to be important.

_Communication. Artifact._

"I'll inform the rest of SG-1. I'll see you 1200 hours in the briefing room, Colonel. Dismissed."

1158 hours: Briefing Room

Jack was seated in his chair as his team came in and sat down. General Hammond was the last to enter the silent room.

"You have our full attention, Colonel." Started the General. In front of him on the table Jack had a medium-sized stack of paper, all upside-down so that they couldn't be read. He grabbed the first paper and handed it to the General. Neatly typed on the page was a list of questions and ideas he'd come up with.

"We need a faster way to communicate." The General read. "I agree. Writing in the notebooks takes to long and you'd have to get someone's attention before having them read it. Any ideas?"

Sam had her laptop in front of her and was typing away at it. She stopped typing and used the built-in mouse to click a button on the screen and the computer began to read what she had typed.

"This simple text program is faster than writing everything down." The computer read to the room.

"I agree Major Carter. The program does seem faster and is loud enough to get someone's attention." The General agreed. "It also spares us from sloppy handwriting." At this the entire room turned to look at Jack. Seeing their stares, Jack picked up his pen and began to write. He showed the page to his friends and co-workers in the room and Sam immediately started to type again.

"You're what's not that what?" The computer asked. Jack quickly crossed off some words and rewrote them carefully.

_My handwriting's not that bad._

"Yes it is, Colonel." The General told him, voicing the opinions of the entire room. "You can use hand signals for basic commands. I'm afraid I can't let you go on any more missions though." Daniel looked like he wanted to ask a question. "No Daniel, not even ones of archeological importance." The General answered Daniel's unasked question. Daniel's face visibly sunk at these words. He had finally finished translating the artifacts the other teams had brought from their missions.

'At least I have the artifact that did this to study.' Daniel thought.

"Is there a non-vocal language we all know?" Sam's computer read. After a moment of silence Jack began writing.

Morse Code? 

"You all know, Morse code." The General stated thinking it over. "Do you think it could work, Colonel?" General Hammond asked his 2IC.

**Sure.** Jack tapped on the table.

"Do we all agree?" The General asked his flagship team. The occupants of the table nodded in agreement. "Good. Morse code will work. In one month if your condition hasn't improved to the point that you can speak, you will have to learn Sign language. Dismissed. Jack, can you wait?" Jack nodded and stayed in his seat as his team left.

Daniel sprinted off to look through the books in his office. He kept a sign language dictionary some where in there in case they met deaf aliens. He also needed to get some books before heading back to Sam's lab to do more research on the artifact.

Teal'c left to help Sam and Daniel in Sam's lab.

"One of the questions you have on here," the General said, holding up the paper Jack had typed, "is how you got to the Infirmary. Sgt. Siler was walking down a nearby hallway when the computer started beeping in the lab. He thought it nothing at first, but when the second computer started beeping also he went to see what was going on. When he got there you and your team were unconscious. He called for help and some nurses came to help get you there."

**Thanks.** Jack tapped.

"You can go. Unless you have another question." General Hammond stated.

**Nope. Thanks. See ya later.** Jack tapped before getting up. Jack secretly hoped that their throats would heal so that they didn't have to tap messages to each other for a long time. He especially didn't want to learn sign language. He left the briefing room to wander around. Maybe even do some paperwork...maybe not. He was ultimately headed to Sam's lab, but had decided to wait awhile and let everyone else get settled in there first.

Another Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. It's been done for awhile. I'm almost done with chapter 5 also. Hopefully the upcoming chapters will come faster. I really love posting and getting feedback on my stories.


	5. Proficiency

Author's Note: I've noticed that over the past few chapters (4 in particular) there has been a lot of Jack and not much Teal'c. This is because I find that Jack is easier to write for. He speaks his mind and most of the comments he makes I would say in real life. Teal'c is harder for me to write for because his speech is so uncasual. I'll try to put in more Teal'c (not less Jack though, he is my favorite character), though it will probably start next chapter because I'm half finished this chapter.

Another Author's Note: Just a reminder, words in quotes ("") are spoken, words in apostrophes ('') are thoughts and words in bold (**bold**) are tapped in Morse code.

The next few weeks were abnormally quiet on the base. SG-1 had separated them selves from the rest of the base. They had only had conversations with each other for the past week. After they had the briefing a few brave officers had tried a conversation with a member of the team. Most had given up within the first few sentences, surprised at how fast the team had learned to Morse code their ideas. Each member of the team had learned to Morse code faster than they had ever been able to before. They could also understand the Morse being tapped to them. The only people that could now understand their fast typing were the members of SG-1 and General Hammond. General Hammond had brushed up on his Morse code so that he could have briefings with his flagship team.

The sounds of constant tapping were heard coming from Sam's lab at almost all hours now. The entire team practically lived in there. They seemed to work non-stop for days, but a few officers had seen Jack, with the help of Teal'c, dragging his scientists off to the commissary for food. Although some friends of the team began to worry about them, General Hammond knew that Jack would make sure they ate and slept.

Two weeks after the briefing Janet called the entire team to the infirmary. She knew General Hammond trusted the team to make good decisions about sleep, food and other necessities, but she also knew, as their friend, that Sam and Daniel would stop at nothing to figure this out.

Jack stomped into the quiet infirmary to announce their arrival and kept walking to stand in front of Janet. The rest of the team followed. Teal'c looked healthy and awake. Sam and Daniel looked they had been awake for a week. They did look well fed though. Jack looked tired, though not in the same way as Sam and Daniel, they looked mentally tired. He looked physically tired. Like he had to fight with the scientists to keep them alive (which he probably did).

"I want to do a short check-up on each of you." Janet in formed the team. They all visibly groaned as one by one she took them behind a curtain and checked their throats and weights. After she finished with Daniel, her last patient, she went back out to give them a mini-lecture.

"I know you want to figure out this artifact and get your voices back." She started. "But you have to take a little time off to eat and sleep. Jack seems to be doing a good job dragging you off to the commissary once or twice a day. You all need at least 5 hours of sleep a night and three meals a day. Don't fight with Jack when he takes you for food. He's probably keeping you two alive right now." She continued looking directly at Sam and Daniel near the end. They knew she was right and decided to be nicer to Jack. "If you can't get three meals and five hours of sleep, I'll make you stay in here. And you'll get nothing done. Understand?" She finished. The team nodded. "All right, then. Dismissed." The team headed out the door and back to Sam's lab.

Sam and Daniel worked on the artifact for two hours or so in the lab. During this time Teal'c stood in a corner to keep watch and Jack took a well-earned nap in an empty chair.

"SG-1 to the briefing room." An officer called over the intercom.

Sam found a stopping place in the book she was reading on disorders of the larynx and walked over to Jack. She carefully shook him awake and waited while the team gathered at the door. She let them all out and closed the door behind them.

A couple minutes later they quietly entered the briefing room and sat in their seats. General Hammond and Janet were already there. At the team's arrival Janet stood up and moved to the front of the room.

"I have the results back from the tests I took about to hours ago on your throats." She began, looking at SG-1 in the end. "The tissue in your throats seems to be healing itself." The team would have cheered for joy if they could have. Janet liked seeing the team in good spirits, but felt the need to continue. "But it could take months, or even years at the rate it's going. I would not have seen the change had I not been looking for miracles. I believe the team should learn sign language just in case the minimal healing stops. The Morse code idea, though a good one, seemed to fail when the team learned to tap faster than people could comprehend.

**We know what we're saying.** Jack tapped from his seat without hesitation.

"Yes Colonel, but not many others do. Do you feel comfortable with only having conversations with your team forever?" General Hammond questioned.

Jack looked around the table to his team and then turned back to the General. **Sure. Why not?** He tapped on the table. He could live with having conversations with only them forever. They were his best friends, his family. **How many aliens do you think know sign language anyway?** He tapped, questioning his superior.

"If your throats don't heal you will be assigned jobs inside the base, rather than off-world." General Hammond clarified.

**No more missions?** Jack tapped looking very worried.

"No more missions." The General repeated. Daniel and Sam would still be needed to help with artifacts and technology on base. And Teal'c could still work with Daniel to identify Goa'uld text and artifacts. Jack would probably be put on a desk job.

'A desk, the only enemy more dangerous than a Goa'uld.' Jack thought. 'An enemy that causes instant boredom.'

**Are we done?** Jack tapped, worried about his future in the Air Force.

"Yes Colonel, we're done. Dismissed." General Hammond answered before standing up and leaving his silent flagship team in the briefing room.

**How 'bout lunch guys?** Jack tapped to his teammates. His question was quickly answered by tapped **yeah**'s and a **sounds good, O'Neill**. The team got up and headed out the door to the commissary.

In the commissary each member of the team got their lunch and sat down at a table. They ate in silence for five minutes before Sam had the courage to start a conversation.

**How do you feel about learning sign language?** She tapped, asking the team.

**I am unfamiliar with this 'sign' language, Major Carter.** Teal'c tapped making the food bounce on the table a little.

**Sign language is a way of communicating by making hand motions. Like the hand signs we use in the field.** Sam explained lightly on a corner of the table.

**I'm excited.** Daniel started. **I love learning new languages.**

**No kidding, Spacemonkey.** Jack tapped sarcastically. **I really wish we didn't have to. Can't the Asgard fix us? They have that sight fixing doohickey.**

**We've been trying to contact them. They seem to be busy. I think we're on our own on this one, sir.** Sam informed him.

**We're on our own way too much.** Jack ranted. **There's no one who can help us?**

**Not at the moment, sir.** Sam tapped sadly.

**We need some mutualistic friends.** Jack tapped.

**I agree, sir.** Sam answered.

Jack was the last to finish his lunch and head to Sam's lab. When he arrived the rest of the team was back working on the artifact.

**Anything new?** Jack tapped on the door as he entered.

"Not from me. The energy levels have gone back to normal and, according to my computer, they have stayed the same since that one spike when it got us. I don't even know why it went off in the first place." Sam's computer informed them.

After hearing Sam's report Jack turned to Daniel. **How 'bout you, Daniel?** Daniel nodded and quickly stood up. He quietly walked over to Sam and her computer. While pointing at the computer with his left hand he tapped a question on the table. **Can I use this?** He asked about the computer.

**Sure.** She answered, moving to the side so that Daniel could reach the computer. Daniel sat down in the chair facing the computer and began to type. After a couple seconds of typing Daniel finished and twirled around in the chair to look at the rest of the team.

"I've been reading through some Tripilian mythology. The artifact we acquired is called an Exvocom. I don't know why the Exvocom made us mute, but I do remember that Jack and Sam were fight over her computer when the energy levels started to rise. Maybe the fight started it? Anyway, there are no descriptive records in Tripilian mythology about the Exvocom. They spoke of a box that made a group of beings unable to vocally communicate." The computer finished and Sg-1 thought over their new information.

**Who are the Tripilians?** Jack asked.

"The Tripilians are the race of aliens that inhabit P3X-473. That planet has been ruled by three women for many hundreds of years. The ruling women are called 'The Three.' At this point Ariane, Kira and Serena are ruling." The computer read for Daniel.

**Why?** Jack tapped before moving to a chair in the corner of the lab.

**Why what?** Daniel questioned.

**Why would someone make an artifact, like the Exvocom, that would make people mute?** Jack clarified.

Daniel turned back to the computer and typed an answer to Jack's question.

"I can't really say for sure why they would make it, but I can guess from their history. The Tripilians had some trouble in their past. They fought wars against another race that lived on their planet. The only name I found for this other race is 'e'thay oud lay'. The Loud. I'm guessing they fought and lost. But rather than than giving up they made Exvocoms. I believe there are more on P3X-473. Their purpose was to silence the Loud." The computer spoke for Daniel.

**Why would they give one to us?** Jack asked.

"I think it had something to do with the fact that we knew their language." The computer read slowly as Daniel typed away, trying to keep ahead of the voice that was reading his words. "They probably aren't used to visitors. And their culture seems very quite. The readings tell of a culture that values silence. We were probably too loud for them."

**Well that's just not fair.** Jack stated on the table.

**Life isn't fair, Jack.** Daniel replied sarcastically.

**So I've been told.** Jack countered.

Yet Another Author's Note: For some reason I feel like I got the characters and tenses wrong in this chapter. I tried my hardest to get back to writing them correctly when I realized it. I think I got Jack right though.

Mutualistic-Advantageous for both sides of the relationship/friendship.

Just in case some one didn't know.

Don't forget to review. I love getting reviews. They make me happy (nice ones at least). If you have any ideas or things you think I should put in here, send them my way in a review. I'd love to hear. Readers come up with the best ideas.

Again Another Author's Note: Chapter 6 will be up as soon I write it. I'm trying to make these longer and they're taking longer to write. And I'm kinda running out of ideas. I know how I want to end it and I have two things that I want to put in when I find a good place for them, but other than that it's briefings, Sam's lab and the commissary. I've gott fix it soon though because if I keep doing that I'm going to bore myself.


	6. Students

Author's Note: Here it is the chapter some have been waiting for (not the last, yet). In this chapter SG-1 will learn or at least start learning Sign language.

Notes for when reading: _italics written down_, 'in apostrophe's' a thought, "in quotes" spoken, **_bold italics in sign language_**, **bold Morse code**. I just realized how confusing that is. Sorry, I probably won't use Morse code that much and I don't do much with thoughts.

"Sg-1, this is Jessica Blackwell. She will be teaching you sign language. She has the highest-level security clearance. She knows everything about what we do here. She can teach you some words that would need to know that others wouldn't." General Hammond introduced. Standing next to him was Jessica Blackwell. Her black hair went a little past her shoulders and her bright green eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room. Sg-1 stood facing their new teacher. "Jessica, this is Sg-1. Colonel Jack O'Neill." Jack stepped forward and offered his hand. She took it, shook it and Jack stepped back to his team. "Major Samantha Carter." Sam followed Jack's precedence and stepped forward. She shook Jessica's hand and stepped back in line with the rest. "Dr. Daniel Jackson." Daniel stepped forward, but rather than shaking her hand he put his hand up and did the sign for hello.

**_Good Morning, Doctor Jackson._** She signed back.

**_Call me Daniel._** He signed to her.

**_I will. _**She signed. "I have read some of your work. Very impressive. An how very right you were." She said out loud, not knowing how much sign language he knew.

**_Thank You._** He signed before stepping back to let General Hammond finish.

"And Teal'c." Hammond finished. Teal'c quickly bowed his head to greet her.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I've just learned about what you do and it's all very amazing. I can't believe all this is buried under Colorado." She told them. Her nervousness fading away as she grew more confident and comfortable in her surroundings.

"I'll leave you to get acquainted and get started. I will be learning sign language also, at a more convenient time for myself." Hammond told them. He turned, walked to the door and started out, then stopped and turned to face them again. "Colonel, I'd like to be on your best behavior. Treat her like she's your commanding officer. And Jessica," he started, turning to her, "be careful when teaching him anything he can use sarcastically." Jack scowled, his CO knew him too well. General Hammond smiled at Jack's sudden scowl and headed to his office.

"I know the basics of what happened to your throats, but I would like to know the whole story if you're willing to share." Jessica requested nicely, inviting the team to sit with her around a table set up in the far side of the room. She walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. After a couple of seconds the team started to follow her starting with Daniel and Teal'c. Jack was the last one to sit down, placing himself between Sam and Daniel.

"I've been told that you have been communicating by using Morse code." Jessica started, Sg-1 nodded to confirm her statement. "I don't know Morse code well enough to be able to understand you. So…could you write down your answers on the pads in front of you?" Sg-1 looked down at the table and noticed the pad of paper and pen set in front of them. "So, what made you mute?" The whole team started to write, but Jack was done first. He lifted his pad.

_Artifact called Exvocom._

"What is an Exvocom?" Jessica asked. They all started writing and, again, Jack was done first.

_Artifact to make people mute._

"How long have you four been mute?" She asked.

_One month._ Daniel had written on his pad. A look of satisfaction on his face, answering her questions was becoming a race for fastest writer.

"How have you been communicating for the past month?" She questioned, trying to get as much information as she could.

_Writing. Morse code. Simple Text._ Sam answered this question first. She had been the person on the team to do the most communicating with other people outside the team. She had helped fix a small glitch in the gate with Siler and had led briefings on some technology that Sg-4 had brought back from a recent mission.

"Which way have you been communicating the most?" Sam, Jack and Daniel each held up their pads for Jessica to read.

_Morse code._ Was written on Jack's pad.

Sam and Daniel's pads each had the words _Simple Text_ written on their pads.

"Teal'c, what about you?" She asked. Jack scribbled something on his pad and raised it.

_He doesn't really 'say' anything unless it's necessary._ Was written on his legal pad. Sam and Daniel looked at Jack's pad and nodded in agreement.

"Do you know Morse code?" Jessica asked, directed at Teal'c. Teal'c nodded his head slowly in response. "Okay." She mumbled to herself. "First, I'm going to teach you the alphabet. I'll do the sign and then I want all of you to copy it." She held up her right hand in an almost fist with her thumb against her pointer finger. "This is 'a.'" She said watching as the team copied her motion.

"Other hand, Colonel." She corrected; he scowled and did the same motion with his right hand. "b," she informed aloud as she put her four fingers up and together with her thumb at the base of her pinky.

This is how Sg-1 spent their afternoon. After an hour and a half the whole team had learned all 26 letters of the alphabet.

"Would you like to start numbers?" She asked, wanting their opinions.

**_SNACK._** Jack spelled out, his face a cross between concentration and a pleading pout.

"Sure, lead the way." She answered, standing up. The team stood up too and Jack led them the fastest way to the commissary from the room they were in.

Daniel had been working under Cheyenne Mountain almost as long as Jack had and had never once been down the corridor Jack was leading them through. He stepped up his pace and walked next to Jack the rest of the way, waiting until they had their food to ask him how he found it.

Upon entering the commissary Jack nodded to the team and they each walked with a purpose to a selective area. Sam, followed closely by Jessica, sat down at an empty table and waited. Jessica sat down to the right of Sam and watched carefully as the male members of the team performed what looked like a long perfected routine. Daniel had walked over to the coffee maker and filled three cups of coffee. He carefully put in sugar and cream into selective cups, placed the cups on a tray and headed back to the table. Jessica quickly turned her attention to Teal'c. He had a tray like Daniel and was piling it with lunch items. Hamburgers, sandwiches and other such foods. Jack was standing by the deserts easily picking out slices of pie and bowls of Jello for the team.

Daniel was the first to arrive back at the table. He handed Sam a cup of coffee off the tray. Another of the cups he placed at his spot, the other was put to the left of Sam. He handed Jessica a glass if ice water that she hadn't seen him get.

**_I didn't know what you like. Sorry._** He signed after pushing the tray between him and Sam on the table.

"This is fine. Thank you." Jessica replied, drinking some of her water.

Teal'c arrived next with his tray. He put it down on the tray Daniel had put on the table. Sam quickly grabbed a sandwich from the tray. Daniel took a sandwich and two hamburgers. He put the sandwich down next to his coffee and put the hamburgers next to the coffee by Sam. Teal'c took an Italian sandwich and left the tray still partially full.

**_One is for you pick one._** Daniel signed to Jessica.

"Thanks." She said picking up a ham sandwich from the tray.

Jack reappeared with his dessert tray as everyone was eating his or her sandwiches. He set his tray between him and Teal'c on the table, next to the sandwich and coffee trays. He waved to say 'hi' and sat next to Sam. The four members of the team reached to the tray and grabbed their desserts. When each member had his or her chosen desserts the tray was cleared of everything except an extra bowl of Jack's favorite Jello. Jack picked up the bowl and put it in front of Jessica.

**For you.** Jack tapped slowly, on the table.

"Thank you, Colonel." She responded. The Jello looked good.

**Jack, call me Jack.** He tapped. She was going to be here for a while and it would just be easier for her to call him by his name. Rather than responding vocally she nodded and turned back to her 'snack.'

**Jack, when did you find that corridor?** Daniel tapped.

**I had free time so I found all the routes to the commissary.** Jack tapped back, a hint of a smile on his face.

**I should have known.** Daniel shot back quickly, sending Jack into an instant scowl.

"Daniel, when did you learn sign language?" Jessica asked.

Daniel thought over his answer and slowly tapped it on the table so that she could understand it. **When the General told us that we might have to learn sign language I found a book in my office on it and read it. Then I started casually using the signs while I spoke. I'm pretty good at it now.**

"How much do you know?" She asked, after listening to his story.

**_I can get the book for you, if you'd like to see it. I know most, if not all of the words in there._** Daniel signed. 'Where did I put the book anyway?' He thought, questioningly.

"Yeah, I'd like to see it so I know what to teach you and what you already know." Jessica replied.

'Oh man, now I have to find. I'll check my office, then my quarters, then my apartment, then everywhere else I've been in the past three weeks. At least I don't have to worry about off world, we've been here on Earth for a month.' He thought, causing himself to smile.

Their snack took forever to finish. Jack refused to let anyone leave the table until they had all eaten their dessert.

On the way back to the room they took the "scenic route" because Jack said they needed to walk off their snack. After about 7 minutes of walking they made it back to the room to learn their numbers. They quickly took the seats they had earlier occupied and 45 minutes later they knew 1 to 10 and beyond.

"I guess it's time for a small test." Jessica announced, causing Jack's eyes to bulge. "I want you to spell out your name and use numbers to show your age." Jack let out a silent sigh and watched as Daniel started.

**_DANIEL. 34._** He spelled out and turned to Sam.

**_SAMANTHA. 39._** She signed easily.

**_TEALC. 37._** He signed, quickly inserting the age he used as a cover. Jessica knew there were aliens on other planets, but knowing that there were some living on Earth was not necessary.

**_JACK. OLD._** He signed, causing Sam's eyes to light up in silent laughter.

Jessica tried to glare at him, but failed as she saw the team looking less "down on their luck." General Hammond had warned her. She had, however, underestimated Jack though, thinking he would need more than just the alphabet to be sarcastic. She glanced around the table. The team was smiling, as if nothing had happened and it was just a normal day at the SGC. 'It probably is.' She thought still awed by the Stargate and all the classified information she had learned in one day.

"That's all I have for today, unless you want to start on tomorrow's work." The second part was a question of sorts. She looked around; Sam and Daniel looked ready to continue. Teal'c looked indifferent to any decision. Jack was scowling, obviously against the idea of doing more. "What if we spend the ready of the day getting to know each other?" She suggested, it would be a good way for them to get used to using the sign language alphabet and they could ask her how to sign any words they didn't know.

**_OK._** Came from Jack and many of the same answers came from the rest.

"I guess I'll start then. My name is Jessica and I'm 30. I like Spaghettio's and my favorite color is blue. I started learning sign language when my mother went deaf. I was 8. I have been teaching sign language for two years." Jessica began. She knew more about them they did about her. "I've read your files so I know all the education and unclassified jobs you've had."

**_I am Daniel. I am an archaeologist. I like coffee and I am in the infirmary so much that they have a bed reserved for me._** Daniel signed. Jessica smiled, wondering how one person could get so hurt. She knew it was a dangerous job, but almost everyone else on the base went off world too. 'Maybe Daniel is just accident prone.'

**_WHAT._ **Jack signed from his seat.

"Daniel told me about the reserved bed he has in the infirmary." Jessica told Jack.

_**NOW SPACEMONKEY, DON'T TAKE ALL THE GLORY. YOU KNOW ALL FOUR OF US HAVE RESERVED BEDS IN THERE.**_ Jack signed, Jessica smiled again. 

"Do you four get hurt that often?" She asked.

A simultaneous **_YES_** came from Sam, Jack and Daniel. Teal'c slowly nodded his head.

**_I AM SAM. I LIKE BLUE JELLO AND TECHNOLOGY._** Sam signed, continuing the acquaintance session.

**_JACK. I LIKE BLUE JELLO AND NOT BEING IN THE INFIRMARY OR IN TROUBLE._** Jack signed slowly, making sure to get all of the signs correct.

They continued to sign to each other and after 15 minute Jessica and Daniel started signing back and forth using words rather than spelling everything. At this point Sam and Jack turned to face each other and used the alphabet to tell each other about what they had done to keep busy over the past few weeks. Teal'c sat and watched both pairs sign back and forth. They spent an hour just signing to each other before calling it a night and going to the commissary for dinner.

Another Author's Note: If anyone noticed or cares, I am a Sam/Jack shipper. I don't think I'll do anything about it, in this story at least. Maybe I will. I change my mind a lot. I do put in some subtle hints though. Him sitting next to her, and other nuances.

Some notes on the future of this story:

I'm not going to pair up Jessica and anybody. I don't think it's going to be romance at all.

Set in Season: I really don't know. Jack is a Colonel. Sam is a Major. Teal'c still has his symbiote. I don't know where that puts this story season wise.

Thanks to StarGazer89 for telling me that Jack's favorite Jello is red and Sam's favorite is blue. I wrote in one of the earlier chapters that Jack's favorite was blue. Oops. Sorry.

I think the next chapter is going to finish it up because I am eager to start writing a new story idea I had.

Please review. They make me happy and I write faster.


	7. Volume Increase

After two months of sign language everyday Sg-1 and General Hammond were getting the hang of communicating with their hands and having to read the signs. They had briefings once a week and Janet was checking their throats on the same schedule. After the third check they could all tell that Teal'c's throat was healing the fastest, though still slowly. Janet hypothesized that it was because of his symbiote.

Janet approached Jessica two weeks after she had started teaching the team and asked to be taught also. She spent a week doing a crash course of what Sg-1 had learned in two weeks and what they were learning that week. After that she joined the team sessions. She was the Chief medical officer and she needed to be able to communicate with her patients.

Today happened to be a Friday, the day of Sg-1's now regular briefings. Sg-1 was gathered in the briefing room with General Hammond, Janet and Jessica Blackwell. Sam and Jack were on one side of the table facing Daniel, Teal'c and Jessica. General Hammond was seated at the head of the table and Janet was giving the results of this week's throat check.

After Janet's report Jessica stood up and gave her report.

"They have learned enough words to have conversations and work." She started. "I have already set up a time to work with Sam on technical terms and a time with Daniel to work on archaeological terms. I'd like to work on Air Force terms with all four of you." She finished and sat back down in her chair.

"Mrs. Blackwell, all of Sg-1 have submitted recommendations of you. They agree with my opinion that you should be hired here, if only on a temporary basis. Many of the SG teams have expressed their wish to learn sign language as well. I think it would be a valuable tool in the field." General Hammond announced.

"Thank you so much. I would love to teach the other SG teams sign language." Jessica responded, excitement rising her spirits.

General Hammond turned his gaze from Jessica to look at his flagship team. "Sg-1 you will each be given a job on base, if you like. Major Carter, I would like you to stay with the Science department and continue to would with devices brought back by other teams. Dr. Jackson, I would like you to keep translating artifact brought back by other teams and continue to analyze other cultures we find. Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill, I would like you to train new officers on alien weaponry."

**_But, sir…_** Jack began to sign.

"No, Colonel. There is no way I'm going to send you and your team on missions. It's not going to happen." Hammond told his 2IC, again. "If that's all that needs to be said then you are dismissed."

Everyone stood up and walked toward the door. Jack walked next to Sam and began to sign to her. **_Want to spar?_**

**_Sounds good._** She signed back and they head to the gym.

They stood in the middle of the ring, hands at the ready. Jack signaled for her to start and they began to throw calculated punches at each other. Sam threw the first punch, expertly aimed and Jack ducked. Bouncing back up to full height Jack swung at her chest. Sam moved her hand up and his punch glanced off to the right. Sam quickly grabbed his hand as he tried to pull it away and twisted it, carefully so as not to break his wrist.

"Ow!" He yelped, his hand stuck in hers. She quickly dropped his hand and stared at him. He looked back wondering what he had done to earn such a look. Thinking quickly over the last few seconds he realized that he had yelped. His throat was hurting; it hadn't hurt since the Exvocom had messed it up. "I talked." He said, his voice gravelly from lack of use.

"Yeah, you did." She tried experimentally. Her voice worked too. It was also rough sounding and her throat began to burn.

They both took of their gloves and put them away at top speed. Then Jack started almost running down the halls and Sam had to jog to catch up. He stopped just outside the commissary. He turned to her and whispered, "water." Whispering felt better on the throat then all out talking did. They walked to the front and each grabbed a glass of water. They waited they got to a table before drinking all of the water in their glasses.

**_Let's get Daniel and Teal'c._** Jack signed rather than further aggravating his throat. She nodded and they left the commissary, disposing of their cups on the way out. Daniel was in his office translating an artifact Sg-10 had found on PY7-749. He was working away quietly when Sam and Jack ran into his office at top speed.

**_Come with us we're going to the Infirmary._** Jack signed to the startled archaeologist.

**_Why?_** Daniel signed.

**_Just come._** Jack signed before pulling the archaeologist to his feet and out of the office. The three ran off to Teal'c's quarters and knocked loudly on the door. Teal'c opened the door and Jack signed for him to follow them. The team headed to the Infirmary. Janet was in her office when the commotion started. She turned to see Sg-1 coming through the doors. They were all walking though Daniel and Teal'c looked confused. She hopped out of her chair and met the team in the middle of the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking over the team again anddidn't findanswers.

"I can talk." Jack whispered. "So can Sam."

"Oh my God!" Janet exclaimed, turning to pick up a phone. "I'm calling the General." She told the team. She dialed and had a short conversation. Then hung up the phone and turned back to the team. "Each of you sit on a bed." They spread out and each sat on the side of a bed. Janet walked first over to Jack's bed. She swabbed the back of his throat and stepped back. "What happened?" He opened his mouth to start, but she stopped him with the wave of her hand. "Sign it. I don't want you to hurt your throat until I have time to figure out how you got it back so fast."

**_I was sparring in the gym with Carter. We had each thrown a couple of punches. I threw a punch and she blocked, then grabbed my hand as I tried to pull it back. She twisted my wrist, so I said Ow. Out loud. We each got a glass of water at the commissary and drank it, then we got Daniel from his office and Teal'c from his quarters._** Jack signed, pausing a couple of times to get all the details and signs right.

"Thank you." She said and moved over to Sam's bed. She swabbed the back of her throat and asked her to tell her story. Her story matched with Jack's and Janet moved on to Daniel. Pulling out another swab she did the same thing she had the previous two times. "Tell me what happened. Sign it please."

**_I was in my office translating the artifact Sg-1 found on PY4-749 when Jack and Sam ran in and told me they were coming here. I asked why, but jack would answer me. We got Teal'c from his room and came here. When did Jack get his voice back?_** Daniel signed.

"Just before they got you, apparently." Janet answered and walked to Teal'c's bed. She swabbed his throat and asked for his story.

**_I was in my quarters Kel-no-reeming when Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill knocked on the door. I opened it and Colonel O'Neill signaled for me to follow him. We arrived here and Colonel O'Neillspoke. That is a good sign, is it not?_** Teal'c signed.

"Yes Teal'c, it is." She commented. She brought the swabs to the lab and had them tested. When she arrived back in the room. Jack and Sam were sitting on the floor across from Daniel and Teal'c. They were all signing back and forth. When Janet paid attention it looked like Sam and Jack were explaining what happened to Daniel and Teal'c. While Daniel responded to what he had just heard Jack rubbed his right wrist.

"Colonel," Janet began, getting the attention of the group. "Is your wrist alright?" He nodded and she glared at him. "Come here please." Jack got up slowly and walked over to where she was standing.

"It's fine." He whispered. She took hold of his right hand carefully and checked his wrist for anything not normal.

"Don't move." Janet said placing his hand carefully on his leg. She walked over to a freezer and grabbed one of the ice packs. She wrapped the ice pack in paper towel from a roll on the wall and headed back to the main room. Jack was sitting on the bed exactly how she had left him. The rest of the team was still on the floor signing to each other. She crossed the room to the bed Jack was on.

"I want you to keep this on your right wrist. Put it where it hurts and keep it there. That should make the pain go away. Oh, wait…" She pulled a bottle of Ibuprofen out of her lab coat, opened it and took out two small pills. "Take these also." She said placing the pills in his hand. She crossed the room again and got him a glass of water. She brought the glass back to him. "Here you go." She prompted holding out the glass. Using his left hand he put the pills in his mouth and took the glass from her hands. He swallowed most of the water and the pills.

"Thanks." He whispered as he hopped off the bed, holding the ice pack on his wrist and joined his friends on the floor. Janet followed Jack to the team still sitting on the floor. She sat down and Sam moved back, making room for her in the circle.

"So, this was a sudden thing?" Janet asked. Sam and Jack nodded their heads. Daniel and Teal'c hadn't tried their voices yet. "Do you your throats hurt?" she directed at Sam and Jack. They nodded their heads again. "Okay." She reached in the other pocket of her coat and pulled out a bag of cough drops. She handed one to each Sam and Jack. "You can have this. I've swabbed your throats already. The swabs are being tested in the lab. Hopefully the results will come soon." Jack balled up his now empty wrapper and shot it for the trashcan. The wrapper went in and he smiled. Sam put her empty wrapper in her pocket. "Have you two tried to speak?" She asked Daniel and Teal'c.

**_I haven't._** Daniel signed.

**_I have not._** Teal'c signed.

"Okay. I would like you each to try to speak. Don't try to yell. It would most likely hurt." Janet instructed.

"Hi." Daniel tried, his voice rough and gravelly.

"Greetings." Teal'c said, his voice clearer than the other three had been on their first try.

"That's good." Janet said. "Do your throats hurt?"

**_Yes._** Daniel signed; using his throat again hurt and it was awkward to switch from the sign language they had been doing for weeks now.

"Mine does not." Teal'c spoke.

Janet handed Daniel a cough drop from her pocket and watched as he unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth.

**_So…now what?_** Jack signed, placing the ice pack back on his wrist when he finished.

"Now we wait until the results are back." Janet answered.

**_What did General Hammond say?_** Sam signed to Janet.

"He said he would come down after he finished signing some papers." Janet said standing up to answer the ringing phone. She picked up the receiver and listened intently to the person on the other end. After a few quick answer and nods she hung up and turned to Sg-1.

"The results are back from the throat swabs I did. I'm going to get them." She said and left the room.

General Hammond entered the Infirmary a couple minutes after Janet left. Sam and Jack were on their feet immediately.

"As you were." The General boomed and Sam and Jack sat back into the circle. Daniel signed something and Jack signed back to him. Sam joined the newly continued conversation.

"I thought you could speak." Hammond said, questioningly.

Jack turned to face him and signed a new message. **_We can, but it hurts our throats and Janet doesn't want us to hurt them if they are getting better. And we are used to using sign language now._**

"I see." The General responded.

"Want to join us?" Jack whispered, suprising Hammond.

"No thank you, Colonel." He responded and turned to see Janet Fraiser come in the door carrying some papers.

"Their throats are healed enough for speech. I suggest they continue using sign language for a week or two while they continue to heal. They have told me that their throats hurt. I'll give them cough drops and they can use those so that it won't be so irritating." Janet told the General.

_**Can we go?**_ Jack signed from beside the General. Janet looked at him and saw the rest of the team standing also.

"Not just yet. I want to give you, Daniel and Sam some cough drops. I want you all to continue to sign rather than speak. It will help your throat heal faster and it won't hurt as much. Okay?" They nodded and she headed off another part of the Infirmary. She came back with three bags of cough drops in her hands. She handed one bag to Sam, one to Jack and the last to Daniel. "Now you can go."

The next two weeks went, in Jack's opinion; the slowest any two weeks could go. All the off-world missions were recon missions, aliens didn't try to take over the base and none of the System Lords tried to overthrow the current power balance.

"Sg-1 to the briefing room. Sg-1 to the briefing room." Sounded all over the base. The members of Sg-1 left their work and headed to the briefing room.

Jack was the first one to arrive. He had been doing paperwork and at the call he leapt up and ran at the chance to abandon such work. Sam and Daniel came in next, closely followed by Teal'c. General Hammond and Janet were already in there waiting for them.

"Dr. Fraiser has told me that you are all cleared for active duty." Hammond announced.

**_Cool._** Jack signed, not used to using his voice again.

"I'm going to send you on a mission to PY7-458 tomorrow at 1000. We need you to collect soil samples and check out the ruins." General Hammond explained.

"I think we can do that, sir." Jack said, signing under the table as he spoke. He didn't usually like these boring, data missions, but anything that got him through the Stargate and off world was good right now. He had been missing the action. Getting to go through the Stargate, to explore and to be a real team again.

"Dismissed then." Hammond commanded and Sg-1 stood and left.

0950 The Next Day

"We're all here, sir." Jack called up to the control room where General Hammond was standing.

"Dial it up." General Hammond told the Gate Technician at the computer in front of him.

"Chevron 1 Encoded." The Technician spoke into the microphone.

"Chevron 2 Encoded."

"Ready?" Jack asked his team.

"Chevron 3 Encoded."

"Yes, sir." Sam answered.

"Chevron 4 Encoded."

"I am." Daniel answered.

"Chevron 5 Encoded."

Teal'c nodded, mentally making sure he had everything he needed.

"Chevron 6 Encoded."

There was a short silence as Sg-1 waited for the gate to open. Jack adjusted his pack and held his P-90 at the ready.

"Chevron 7 Locked."

The gate burst open in a KAWHOOSH of blue liquid. Jack looked up to the General and back to his team.

"Good luck, Sg-1." Hammond spoke into the microphone.

Jack walked toward the gate, the rest of Sg-1 walking right beside him. They walked through the open wormhole and the wormhole disengaged seconds later.

1630 On Base

"Unscheduled Off-World Activation." Sounded through the base. The red lights flashing in the halls. General Hammond left his desk and ran toward the control room.

"We're receiving Sg-1's IDC, sir." The Technician said as Hammond entered the room.

"Open the Iris." He ordered and watched as the shield slid away. Tense seconds slid away and Sg-1 walked casually through the gate. The looked fine. Jack, Daniel and Sam were smiling.

Hammond left the Control Room and joined Sg-1 in the Embarkation Room.

"Sg-1, you're half an hour late." The General stated.

"Yes, sir. Sorry about that. Daniel forgot something at the ruins and we had to go back and get it." Jack explained his face straitening.

"Go to the Infirmary and checked out. Briefing in an hour." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Jack responded and walked off. The rest followed leaving General Hammond alone in the Gate room.

Briefing Room 1730

"We're all healthy, sir." Jack announced entering the briefing room with his team.

"Good to hear." General Hammond said from his seat. "Please be seated." Sg-1 sat in their chairs and Hammond started the briefing. "Colonel, why don't you start us off?"

…FLASHBACK…

Sg-1 walked out of the open wormhole and watched as it shut down. The area around the gate was grassy and had flowers growing on the sides. Off in the distance Jack could see ruins of what looked like a building. They secured the area and hiked to the ruins. Sam took soil samples from four different spots and marked them with poles. Daniel pulled out his video camera and spent an hour filming every square inch of the ruins. Sam took another set of samples for the marked areas and joined Jack and Teal'c sitting twenty feet from the ruins on logs.

"How's it going, Carter?" Jack asked.

"Good, sir. I'll take samples from those areas every hour until we go. When we get back to Earth I'll run a bunch of tests on it and see what's in it." She explained.

"Sounds fun." Jack retorted sarcastically.

Another four hours passed by. Sam took more soil samples and Daniel continued to work on the ruins. He had switched from video camera to a notebook and pencil many hours ago. He had made rubbings of every surface of the ruins. Jack had walked the perimeter of the ruins many times and found nothing.

According to Jack, PY7-458 was a boring place. There were no signs of life, other than the plants. After finding nothing on his search for the twelfth time he sat down on the logs with Sam and Teal'c. He pulled a deck of playing cards out of his pocket and invited them to play "Go Fish" with him.

"I win, again!" Jack cheered after his fourth win.

"Good job, sir." Sam congratulated.

"We have to be back in half an hour." Jack stated packing up his cards. "I'll go check on Space Monkey." He slid the cards back in his pocket and walked to the ruins.

"Hey Danny!" Jack said loudly, making Daniel jump.

"Jack!" Daniel shouted. "Why do you do that?"

"It's fun." Jack replied innocently. "We're supposed to be back at the SGC in half an hour." Daniel looked at his watch and made a face.

"I can't believe it's been that long." Daniel stated. He had been working on the ruins for five and a half-hours.

"I can. It's really boring when you have nothing to do." Jack shot back. "You need to pack up so we can be on time for once."

"Okay. I just have a few things I need to finish up here." Daniel said, turning back to his work. He had to finish a map of the ruins so that he knew where all the pictures and rubbings came from. Jack turned and walked back to Sam and Teal'c. It was obvious he wasn't going to get anything more out of Daniel.

"He has to finish some things up." Jack told them group. Sam had packed up all their packs and they were ready to head out. They signed to each other for fifteen minutes. The signing came naturally to them now and when they spoke their hands were signing the words whether they needed to or not. They had decided to sign this conversation so that Daniel could work in peace.

**_I'll go get Daniel._** Jack signed, standing up and walking off.

When he got to the ruins Daniel was drawing a very detailed map of the area and writing notes. Papers were stacked messily and he was sitting on them. There didn't seem to be any wind here, but Daniel had lost papers to wind before and didn't take chances with his precious notes any more. Jack walked quietly until he was standing behind the focused archaeologist.

Daniel hadn't even heard him walk up and practically screamed when a familiar voice asked him what he was doing. He quickly calmed himself down and turned to look at Jack standing over him.

"I'm finishing." He replied sharply.

"Okay." Jack responded with a smile. "We have to get back to the SGC in 15 minutes." Daniel gathered his papers and put them neatly in a folder. He put the folder in his backpack and finished his sketch. He slid that in his backpack also and stood up.

"Let's go." Daniel said, pulling his pack on. Jack headed back to Sam and Teal'c, Daniel following him.

"We're ready." Jack announced when he got back to the logs. Sam and Teal'c stood up and put their packs on. They walked at a stead pace to the gate, not rushing the short walk.

"Daniel, dial it up." Jack said with a smile when they arrived at the large ring.

"Oh no!" Daniel said remembering something.

"What is it Daniel?" Jack asked.

"I left my video camera in ruins." Daniel stated.

"Are you serious?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah." Daniel responded, his hung. "I'll go get it."

"Teal'c go with him. Major Carter and I will stay here by the gate. Be quick." Jack ordered.

"Okay." Daniel responded, shedding his pack. Teal'c did the same and they headed back to the ruins at a fast jog.

"I'm going to make a checklist for him when we get back." Jack told Sam sarcastically.

"I'm sure you will, sir." She responded quickly.

"We were almost on time too." He whined.

"I think General Hammond would be a little worried if we came back from a mission on time and unharmed." Sam thought out loud.

"Most likely. It would be a first, wouldn't it." Jack questioned.

"Yeah." She answered. They sat on the ground and took off their packs also. Looking off into the distance they could see Teal'c and Daniel running back. They weren't that far away so Jack moved all of the packs to the side of the DHD away from the gate and sat back down. Teal'c and Daniel came back after just a couple of minutes. Daniel was breathing hard and sweating and had the video camera in his hands. Teal'c looked like he always did, stoic and unchanged.

"Do you have everything now Daniel?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, Jack." Daniel replied shortly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you have your notes?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Daniel answered.

"Your drawings?"

"Yes."

"Your bandana?"

"Yes." Daniel answered pointing to the bandana on his head. These questions were beginning to annoy him.

"Your glasses?"

"Yes." Daniel responded and pointed to his glasses on his face.

"Carter, do you have all your samples?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir." She responded.

"All your notes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Teal'c, what about you? Do you have everything?" Jack asked.

"Indeed I do, O'Neill." Teal'c responded.

"Doing I have everything?" He asked himself. He paused for a moment and thought it over before cheerfully answering, "Yes! I'll dial." He said pushing the chevrons on the DHD. "Carter, put in our code." He ordered. She pushed her sleeve up her arm and punched in the code. At the signal Jack stepped over to the steps. "To Oz." He retorted and stepped through the wormhole. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c followed him through the Stargate. Sam and Daniel smiling at Jack's odd remark.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yes, sir. We went to PY7- something, something 8. Carter took a lot of soil samples that she's going to test and Daniel studied a whole lot of ruins. Teal'c and I kept them safe and I was bored." Jack explained.

"Can you explain why you were late?" Hammond requested.

"Yes, sir. We got all the way back to the gate and Daniel remembered that he left his video camera at the ruins. I sent him and Teal'c to go get it. When they got back we made sure we had everything and dialed. Now were here."

"Thank you, Colonel. Anything else to add?" Hammond asked.

"I remember a long time-wasting checklist." Daniel stated, staring at Jack. "Do you remember that?" He asked looking at Sam. She nodded in agreement.

"I don't even want to know. Dismissed." Hammond said and watched his flagship team leave the room. Sg-1 was late and they were joking around. Everything was back to "normal", or as normal as it gets at the SGC.

Author's Note: That's the end. I hope you liked it. I still like reviews so "keep them coming."


End file.
